


With You From Now till the End of Time

by wordsaplenty



Series: The Most Brilliant Stars [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaplenty/pseuds/wordsaplenty
Summary: Season 5 spoilers....because I just had to get in on this new season as soon as possible.Episode tag for Season 5 Episode 5 BloodlinesKeith had been working on tamping down his emotions, on ensuring that they did not get in the way of the mission.  But of course this mission would bring up emotions Keith had long since thought had been buried.Keith has a mission to complete for Kolivan and he won't let emotions get in the way of reaching his goal.  Of course things don't go to plan and he finds a certain someone from his past who brings up more emotions than he can handle.Part of my Blind Keith AU





	With You From Now till the End of Time

Keith ran a hand over the cropped hair on the right side of his head, still not used to the lack of hair there. He thought back to when Lance was horrified that, not only was he not going to be able to call him mullet anymore, but that Keith had chosen to keep the hair cut lopsided. They had needed to shave the right side of his head to put the port in, Keith just didn’t feel that he then needed to shave his left side as well.

His fingers now bumped into the metal port where it protruded from his skull. The metal was cold against his fingertips. The port was small, half an inch at most, and it lay flush against his head so if he wanted he could grow out his hair to cover it up. Keith didn’t want this though. The port was a comfort to him now that he worked full time with the Blades. It allowed him to interface with their ships as well as the Galra ships.

The interface was nowhere near the same as the connections he had with Red and later with Black. It wasn’t like he got his sight back, it was more like he was connected to the ships computer. In his mind he could access the sensors to know where objects were in relation to the ship. He missed the true sight he had when he was connected to the lions but this at least allowed him to still be useful to the Blades. 

Kolivan had a new mission for him. He needed to infiltrate a base, previously run by Ranveig and meet up with their spy who had learned about some super weapon that the base housed. Two Galran commanders were waging war over the territory, trying to be the first to gain control of the super weapon. It was his job to get in, meet up with the spy, and destroy Ranveig’s weapon.

Kolivan’s words echoed in Keith’s mind, “Remember, the mission is the only thing that matters. Emotions are a luxury we cannot afford.”

Emotions? Keith laughed bitterly to himself. What emotions? He had pushed down all his emotions since joining the Blades for good. When Pidge had been working with the Blade’s scientists on the port in his head Lance had made a comment about him becoming Robo Keith. He’d been right in more ways than one. Keith had been becoming more reserved, closing himself off from the Paladins and from his fellow Blades. Kolivan was right, emotions were a luxury, and he still had far too many. 

Keith made his way into the cockpit of his ship. Once seated he pressed the transmitter button that allowed his port to connect to the ship remotely. With a jolt he began to “see” through the ships sensors. Everything was so red. 

Once out in space he began his approach. He maneuvered his ship into the middle of the battle. He was picking up loads of debris all around.

“Gotta try to blend in with the debris.”

Keith began to maneuver through the battle. As much as he tried to push down his emotions he couldn’t stop the thrill that piloting still inspired in him. This was when he felt the most alive, the most in control. Here he felt free.

Keith made it through the battle with no problems, his attention focused on the planet ahead of him, scanning the surface and plotting a course that would take him near the facility. Suddenly the ship jolted, something had hit the wing. He had been so focused on the planet in front of him he hadn’t thought to switch to the rear sensors. Not panicking yet Keith went about stabilizing the ship, his grip on the controls tightening as his descent continued. 

The ship thudded into the surface, spinning around multiple times before slamming to a stop. Keith was flung forward onto the dashboard in front of him. 

Pushing himself up gingerly he took quick stock of the situation. He was fine, only bruised, but the ship was most likely out of commission. Even if the ship itself could still function he wouldn’t be able to fly it since his interface with the ship had gone completely dark. 

Thankfully he was close to the base and the base wasn’t even trying to be silent. He could hear the alarms all the way from where his ship had crashed. Keith moved silently into the halls of the base. Not only did his port allow him to interface with ships but it allowed him to receive data and he had been able to go over the schematics of the base earlier. Because of this Keith had a rough idea of the layout of the base, though, this didn’t help him with finding Krolia. The best he could do would be to hide from the sentries while also trying to get Krolia to notice him.

Flush against a wall he heard a group of Sentries go on by, leaning out so he could hear better he noticed that one of the Galra’s steps had paused. With a gasp Keith pushed himself back into the wall. The footsteps soon continued. Keith lurked behind them listening as the sentries, but not all the footsteps had gone off in the same direction. One pair had pulled off down a different hallway.

Keith quickly turned the corner, immediately aware of the noise of a blaster charging. He was just as fast, blade extending and reaching up to place it against the neck of the figure in front of him. There was a moment of silent, neither moving. Keith took this silence as a sign and stated hopefully, “Krolia.”

There was another moment of silence where Keith began to fear that he’d gotten it wrong, that this wasn’t the spy he was mean to extract but some other Galra that he’d have to take on. But then came the clear sound of a blaster powering down. Keith followed suit, allowing his blade to shrink back as the woman in front of him grunted out “You’re late. We don’t have much time.”

Keith followed the woman, keeping his mask up. Though many of the Blade were aware of his scarred eyes and his lack of sight not all of them were, and a spy who had been away for so long surely had no clue. Krolia would likely take issue with her savior being blind. They moved through many different hallways before entering a larger room. 

Krolia moved over to a control panel, where she began to fiddle around with different buttons.

“You’re a bit shorter than most Blade members. Is Kolivan recruiting kits now?”

“I am not a kit!” Keith grit out.

“And yet you hide your face even when among allies. Any particular reason you don’t think you can show me your face? I feel I deserve to see the face of the Blade who is here to help me escape.”

“My face is unimportant. What is important is that Kolivan needs this weapon taken care of, now. We can’t let it fall into the wrong hands.”

“Meaning Ranveig is dead since Trugg is attacking my base,” Krolia stated, continuing to work at the console.

“If what I experienced out there is anything to go by then your forces will soon be crushed. The weapon needs to be destroyed, now. What even is the weapon?” Keith asked, wondering what super weapon could have so many Galras desperate to obtain it.

“Ranveig got a hold of quintessence and began experimenting with it. This quintessence was more powerful than any we have seen before and it seems to have some unexpected effects. It…”

Just then an explosion boomed somewhere behind and below them causing Keith to stumble, barely keeping on his feet. 

The computer began to speak, talking of a breach and defenses being activated. Krolia grunted before working on the console again. “Trugg’s fleet has touched down. We’re running out of time. Come on!”

The doors behind Keith opened and he followed Krolia into an elevator and listened as the doors closed behind them and they began to move. “You still keep your mask on little one, what is it you’re hiding?”

“Why do you think I’m hiding something,” Keith asked, trying to focus on the mission and not the uncomfortable feeling that Krolia’s questions caused. 

“Most people who wear masks are doing so to hide something.”

“Maybe I just find it more comfortable.” Keith said, hoping she would let it go. He heard her take a deep breath as if she was about to say something else but thankfully the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened before she could speak. This room felt larger than the previous one. Krolia instantly moved to one panel.

“You need to go to the other panel,” she stated while already clicking away at the buttons on the console in front of her.

Keith paused for a moment to try and get his bearings in the room. Hoping his memory of the schematics was right he moved across from her and felt around for another console. His hip ended up finding the console for him. He quickly moved around it and asked, “What now?”

“We need to simultaneously enter this code,” Krolia stated.

“Um, Krolia I don’t think…” Keith was interrupted by an explosion from the door to his right. He heard the steps of dozens of sentries, as well as the charging of their weapons. 

He moved before any could open fire, blade extended and slicing through the leg, then the torso of the first sentry. He continued to move through the sentries, slicing and spinning, always moving until his blade became lodged in one sentry. Before he was able to remove it he felt the sentry grip the back of his suit and throw him across the room.

His head collided with the wall and Keith felt his mask give out as he slumped to the ground. Momentarily dazed Keith tried to regain his bearings. He could hear the fight in front of him, the sentries were firing on Krolia who was returning fire. Then he could hear the sound of a blade slicing through the sentries. He began to get up, but just as he got his knees under him he felt the hot touch of a blaster against his head while rough hands grabbed him, keeping him in place. 

Their mission couldn’t fail! They couldn’t let the super weapon get into anyone else’s possession. And yet here he was, held hostage, unable to aid Krolia. 

The noises of fighting soon ended and Keith heard a voice behind him state “Surrender or die.” 

He listened for Krolia, trying to pinpoint her location. She made it easy for him, letting out a strangled gasp from somewhere in front of him. Had she been injured? She needed to finish the mission, especially as it seemed he wouldn’t be getting out of this. He had been in this position before, well, in the position of not finding any other way to escape. In the position where he knew that he needed to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Surely Krolia, a seasoned Blade spy, would know what she needed to do.

Instead of continuing to fight, Keith heard the recognizable sound of a blade knife returning to its smaller form. She wouldn’t, she couldn’t!

“We can make a deal,” Krolia said, much to Keith’s shock.

“No, what are you doing?” Keith yelled, unable to believe what was happening. The mission trumped all, didn’t Krolia know that. His life was worthless in comparison to what they would lose should they not get the weapon.

“I left you once,” Krolia said, sounding infinitely sad and yet determined at the same time, “I’ll never leave you again.”

Quiznak, what was she talking about? They’d known each other for all of a varga. He couldn’t let the mission fail. Whatever Krolia was doing he needed to find a way to still make this work in their favor. 

“Give us a ship, and I’ll give you the codes to the weapon.”

No! She couldn’t! Keith stopped listening to what was going on around him and instead focused on trying to figure out a way out of this. She couldn’t just give them the codes! She couldn’t give them the weapon. And yet she was, and why, all because he had been captured. But he should just be a faceless Blade member to her, why would she do this? It made absolutely no sense!

Suddenly, Keith was being hauled to his feet. He was shoved forward harshly, falling into Krolia’s arms. They were quickly lead to the hangar and to a ship. As soon as they were inside the ship Keith could feel Krolia begin to move to the cockpit. He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“No, it is my job to get you out of here. If anyone is flying us out of here it will be me,” Keith said firmly. Letting go of Krolia’s arm he made his way to the front of the ship and sat down.

“But you can’t,” Krolia began to say as Keith settled down in the seat, feeling around the controls in front of him before finding the correct panel. Opening the panel Keith pulled out a wire and, despite Krolias sudden protests, he pushed the wire into the port in his head. 

This was always much more unpleasant than the wireless connection Pidge had been able to set up with the Blade ships. With the wire connected to his port Keith was now able to navigate through the Galra ships controls but he had to deal with a constant humming and light electrical current emanating from his port. It was an annoyance, but one he could handle. 

“Kolivan wouldn’t have sent a Blade down to extract you who was unable to do the extraction,” Keith grit out, turning to face Krolia. He must have been a sight to behold, blood dripping down the back of his head from the slam he’d taken earlier with a wire dangling from his head to the ship.

“No,” Krolia said after a moment, “he would not. I’m sorry I underestimated you.”

Keith was a bit taken aback, most Blades, most allies, did not accept his situation so quickly. But that wasn’t what really mattered at the moment.

“I still can’t believe you’d give them the weapon just to save me,” Keith grumbled, staring up at where he knew Krolia was standing at yet another console. “You compromised the mission. I’m just one of many, my life is not important. Not when we needed to keep this weapon out of enemy hands. Instead you’re just giving it right to them!”

“Keith, shut up and trust me,”Krolia said as she continued to type in commands.

Keith did just as she asked, mainly because he was shocked she had used his name. If she knew who he was then surely she should’ve already known about his eyes as well as his abilities.

Krollia was talking to the commander, handing over the codes they had been meant to protect to a weapon they were meant to destroy. Keith clutched the controls in front of him tightly and grit his teeth. Whatever Krolia was doing had better be the right thing, he couldn’t disappoint Kolivan again.

As soon as she had finished handing over the code Krolia shouted at Keith to get the out of there. He couldn’t argue with that command so he punched it, pushing the ship to her max as quickly as possible. He had learned from his earlier encounter and split his focus between the front and the rear sensors knowing they were about to face some form of retaliation.

The first shots came quickly and Keith pushed the ship as much as he possibly could. They made it out into space where he then had to also dodge debris and ships from the fight. Each shot, every piece of debris, every ships, everything seemed to be working against them. Everywhere Keith moved there was a new obstacle that he needed to avoid. 

“This is why you shouldn’t have made that trade,” he yelled back, frustrated with the entire situation, he wasn’t doing so good on the suppressing his emotions front but this was just too much. “We could die and you handed the weapon over. We’ve failed in our mission.”

“No, Keith. I handed them over to it,” Krolia replied. 

Keith was tired of all her cryptic answers but now wasn’t the time to call her out on it, he still had to maneuver them through the battle. Finally, they made it out of range of both the station on the planet and the battle raging above. Keith reached up and gingerly unplugged the wire from his head. With a sharp zap the connection dropped and Keith was once again completely in the dark. He pushed his seat back and turned toward Krolia, he needed answers.

Before he could even ask anything though Krolia was already talking. 

“I should give this back to you.”

Keith reached forward and Krolia gently placed his blade back in his hands. 

“You used it, didn’t you?” He asked after a moment. “During the fight I could hear you using a blade but as far as I know you only have a blaster. You were using my blade weren’t you? What I want to know is how is that even possible?”

There was a pause while Krolia took a deep breath. “Because it used to be mine before I gave it to your father.”

Wait, what? No that doesn’t make sense that would mean that she was, is…

“You’re my…”

“Yes.”

Oh, oh god. So many emotions filled Keith in that moment. He was happy, and yet angry and also just incredibly sad.

Keith took a step forward, pulling off his gloves, anxiously fiddling with the fabric once there were off.

“Could I,” he reached his hands up, first toward his face then towards hers, hoping she got the message since words seemed to be failing him.

“Yes,” she replied, softly grasping his hands and leading them to her cheeks. 

She was tall. He’d known that before but it was all the more clear now as he reached up to feel along the face of the woman whose face he’d long since forgotten. He felt along her face, felt the sharp edges of her jaw, the soft curve of her nose. He moved up toward her ears, they were pointed, Galra, ears. Her hair was ridiculously soft and seemed to stick up in the back. 

Tears rushed to Keith’s eyes against his will. Before him stood his mother, someone he thought he’d never see again, and now someone he truly would never get to ‘see’.

“My sweet boy,” Krolia said, catching Keith’s hands in hers as he dropped them from her face. Cradling his hands in one of hers she moved the other up to gently trace along Keith’s face the way he’d done with her. She lingered on the scar across the bridge of his nose and the shaved hair and port on the side of his head. “My brave little warrior.”

“Mom,” Keith gasped, collapsing in on himself. There were too many emotions now. He’d been working so hard to push everything down and everyone away and yet, here in front of him was one of the people who had hurt him the most by simply not being there but here she was, real and in front of him. 

Krolia pulled him forward into a tight hug. “I’m here my kit. I won’t make the same mistake twice Keith. I will be there for you from now on till the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. I couldn't stop myself and just had to write how this reunion would go with my blind Keith universe. Hopefully it wasn't too choppy. I know I could have done more with the actual reunion part and I may either add another chapter at a later date or a new fic just dealing with that interaction but for now I'm done. 
> 
> Comments are always super lovely!


End file.
